


堕落

by DivineMaidenRoland



Category: Novel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineMaidenRoland/pseuds/DivineMaidenRoland
Summary: 看不懂英文，可能有些勾选有误，敬请读者谅解。





	堕落

乳头骄傲地挺立着，血从心脏漫出来，与洁白而丰满的乳房形成对比，而身上那纯黑的真丝礼服则被血液彻底浸染。

瓷砖地板上的血液如同蛇一般缓慢又无声的爬行着，双腿间那湿润的地方则也溢出了点点血渍，纤细的腰身被另一个比她高一点的女孩抱起，她的头无力的搭在女孩的肩膀上，女孩则用炽烈的双唇亲吻了冰冷而了无生气的冰唇。

站着的女孩女孩名叫科拉，而身上满溢鲜血的女孩叫做赤乱。

“科拉。”  
“我在。”

科拉说完就蹲下，将女孩放在地上，然后将包里的药敷在了赤乱的胸口上，同时也用清水抹掉她细腻软弹脸颊和皮肤上的血渍，用湿毛巾仔细抹除赤乱乳房上的血液，在这期间，她发现赤乱的双乳格外柔软，她不禁用手指尖再次触碰赤乱胸脯的小樱桃。

赤乱不禁“嘤”了一声，她弄疼她了。

科拉的心中怒火忽然翻腾了起来，她有些亢奋，用力拉拽赤乱的乳头，赤乱则昏了过去。

接着，科拉用手指戳进了赤乱那里，赤乱被痛醒了，又再次昏过去。

赤乱的嘴角溢出血，科拉无动于衷，用闪亮的钢刀戳进了赤乱的胸口，然后抱起赤乱，给了赤乱最后一吻。

“对不起，可是，杀手的目的就是杀死目标啊。”


End file.
